


Lullaby

by chewhy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewhy/pseuds/chewhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do a Jacksonxyoungjae fic where Jackson is obsessed with youngjae singing to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> jackson is a nerd, youngjae is oblivious
> 
> crossposted on aff+7fics, this is my first post on ao3, good luck me

“Uh, Jackson hyung? Hello? Hyung?”

Youngjae isn’t really sure what to do in this situation. Almost everybody else seems to be asleep or in their rooms. Jackson falls into the first category and unfortunately for Youngjae, he does _not_ fall into the second. Youngjae’s tried poking him and shaking him, and… well, that’s it. He’s not really sure what to do with the pile of Jackson sitting against the wall next to the bathroom. One more not-so-gentle shove seems to do the trick, as Jackson topples over from his sitting position into the ground. Finally shaken awake, he jumps up in surprise and scampers away at the speed of light when he sees that it was Youngjae who woke him.

“Uh. Goodnight, Jackson hyung?”

* * *

“Hey, JB hyung,” Youngjae whispers into the dark. There’s some shifting before a face is illuminated by the dim light of an iPad.

“Let me live, Youngjae. Enough with your midnight existential questions; just go to bed,” Jaebum shushes, patting the blanket and rolling back over.

“No, hyung, that’s not it,” Youngjae says, a little bit louder this time as he settles down. “It’s Jackson hyung. I found him asleep outside the bathroom- don’t you think he’s working himself too hard if he’s falling asleep against the wall? I’m a little worried, aren’t you?” he asks with a pout forming.

Jaebum just laughs and rolls over to face Youngjae. “It’s cute that you’re worried. I’ll talk to Jackson, don’t worry. Just go to sleep, okay? And Youngjae, save your voice for the stage and not the shower.”

The next day, Youngjae sees Jackson running out of his room, face red, after a visit from Jaebum. When Jaebum exits as well, Youngjae runs up to him and asks, “You didn’t scold him or anything, did you? I was just worried, you know, you really shouldn’t—"

“Hey, I said not to worry about it! He’s just embarrassed about falling asleep there, is all. Nothing to worry about, now go on and eat your breakfast,” Jaebum assures, a smile forming on his face as he watches Youngjae nod, and hurry after Jackson.

* * *

“So guys, we get a short break today, and Jinyoung hyung said that you guys can go out and do whatever, just don’t be outrageous or dumb. Little Jinyoung and I will be going grocery shopping, and whoever comes with us gets to pick dinner. The rest of you can do whatever,” Jaebum announces before getting ready to go out. The two youngest members decide to tag along so they can buy some snacks and it’s just Youngjae, Mark, and Jackson left.

“So, hyung, what do you want to do?” Youngjae asks the other two. Mark shrugs and continues to surf the web, more concerned with resting and eating than being productive today. “Well, what about you, Jackson hyung?”

Jackson decides that it’s a very good idea to make good use of their good time and announces, “We’re going to go to karaoke! We have free time, let’s use it for something fun! What do you say, gentlemen?”

“Uh. Okay, that would be fun. Yeah,” Youngjae timidly agrees. Mark seems about to comment, but decides against it.

“You guys go on and have fun, I think I’m going to sleep some. Don’t wear out your voice, Youngjae,” Mark says, patting Jackson on the shoulder maybe a little too forcefully as he exits. Youngjae is a little lost, but dismisses it as part of the two’s bromantic foreigner bond.

“Okay. Well, it’s just you and me, Youngjae.” Jackson shouts in delight, racing to get his shoes (and tripping on the remote on his way. God damn it Bambam).

They make it out safely and to the karaoke bar without incident. They goof around a little bit, singing a couple dance songs with a lot more crazy jumping and screaming than singing or dancing, and then for fun they look for their own songs. There’s two, “Girls Girls Girls” and “A”. “Stop Stop It” isn’t in there, yet, but they sing it to with background music from their phones anyways, cheering at each of their parts and booing at anybody else’s but still laughing and singing along. It’s a lot of fun, and Youngjae’s really enjoying himself.

There’s about ten minutes left for them, when Jackson enters a song and hands over the microphone to Youngjae, sitting down as a one man audience. “Sing for me, Youngjae!” he cheers. Youngjae obliges, and lets his soothing voice fill the room as a smile fills Jackson’s face. Jackson waves his phone light along to the beat, and Youngjae throws in a few more ad-libs. When the song is over, Jackson claps, and puts on another song. They repeat the process, and at the end of the song, Youngjae reaches over to the book before Jackson and puts in a song of his own.

“Come on, Jackson hyung! Duet with me,” Youngjae asks, stretching out a hand, and they prance around the room, singing along to Disney’s Frozen, Jackson as Hans and Youngjae as Anna. When the song is over, they exit and go out for ice cream, wandering the streets before returning to the dorms.

Mark nudges Jackson, winking as he asks how their day was before going on to complain that they didn’t buy him ice cream, asking what could have distracted them. Jackson stutters out a pitiful comeback before scampering off to his room.

Youngjae hasn’t noticed and wanders around the dorm picking up after the other members, humming a small tune under his breath as he lazily makes his rounds. Jackson comes back out after a moment, and sits at the table with his phone in his lap, but not on.

“Oh, Jackson hyung, did you want something?” Youngjae asks, straightening up as he heads over to the kitchen.

“No, nothing. Just, keep on doing whatever you were. Yep. I’m just gonna get some water. I love water, you know? It’s very healthy. Okay. Cool,” Jackson answers, hurrying over to the fridge and pouring himself a glass, taking big gulps. “Yes, good water. It’s good. The water. Drink some water, for your voice. Don’t want it to be sore, powerful vocal Choi Youngjae!”

“Haha, okay hyung. Thanks,” Youngjae answers, playfully half-shouting, half-singing random notes as he gets himself a glass of water as well. Jackson smiles back, raising his glass in a cheer as the two stand together in the kitchen, Jackson loudly slurping from his cup.

The moment is interrupted by Youngjae’s voice floating through the air. _“A~ Hey I already know everything so why are you hiding? It’s written all over your face that you like me.”_

“SORRY!” Jackson shouts, setting down his glass with a thud as he hurdles over the couch to grab his phone. The song loops back to the beginning playing Youngjae’s voice again before Jackson answers it, and Youngjae sings along, laughing.

“You really like to promote our song don’t you?” he asks when Jackson’s taken care of the call.

“Yeah. Promoting all the time, right?”

* * *

They’re recording their parts for their new album, and Youngjae is happy albeit tired because of the amount of parts he has. Most of the others have left, because they’ve either finished or will record another time, and it’s getting late. Jaebum is still here, looking after his leader duties, and Jackson has stayed after as well, saying he doesn’t have much else to do.

Jackson lazes around on a couch on the other side of the recording studio and acts as encouragement for Youngjae. Every time Youngjae sings, Jackson puts down his phone. Every time Youngjae sings something that they’re able to keep, Jackson waves and jumps up and down, celebrating for Youngjae. Every time Youngjae falters, Jackson pulls an exaggerated pout, and raises his fists to mime punching away the mistakes.

It’s late by the time they’re ready to head home, and Jackson’s energy seems to have run out by the time they get into the van. JB reclines in the front seat, and Youngjae slides into the back, Jackson climbing in after him. Jackson sidles up next to Youngjae and rests his head on Youngjae’s shoulder, curling into his side. Youngjae pats Jackson’s head, half asleep as well as he sings a soft lullaby. Jackson falls asleep with a smile on his face. Every time Youngjae stops singing, Jackson snuggles a bit closer until the lullaby resumes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 7fics blog, you can read the original prompt/stuff: [[here](http://7fics.tumblr.com/post/114821313501/can-you-do-a-jacksonxyoungjae-fic-where-jackson-is)]
> 
> find me on [[twitter](https://twitter.com/2jaepg)] and [[tumblr](http://busanjeongin.tumblr.com/)]
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/R6R27QMR)


End file.
